1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic opening device for a solid material package in which a solid material is housed. The invention also relates to a device for easily taking out a photographic-processing agent from a photographic-processing agent vessel without touching the same, preparing a processing solution, and further processing a photosensitive material. More specifically, the invention relates to an automatic opening device for a solid material such as a solid photographic-processing agent; a processing solution preparation device for photosensitive material and a processing agent/processing solution replenishment device, both devices utilizing the automatic opening device; and a photosensitive material processing device equipped with the replenishment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processing of a photosensitive material is generally performed through processes of sequentially soaking the photosensitive material in a plurality of processing tanks, such as a color development tank, and a bleach-fix tank. In processing processes, processing solutions in the respective tanks are deteriorated by the effects of other processing solutions, and the like which are brought into together with the photo-sensitive material from the preceding process. Therefore, replenishers are added to the respective tanks in accordance with a processed amount of the photosensitive materials or the like. The replenisher is prepared from a photographic-processing agent.
When a photographic-processing agent is liquid, constituent chemicals are prone to problems such as deterioration or crystallization due to fluctuation in temperature. Furthermore, being large in weight and volume, a liquid photographic-processing agent is inconvenient in terms of transportation, storage space and handling. In addition, packaging materials such as a plastic bottle or plastic bag have been used for containers for photographic-processing agents, and curtailing use of such packaging materials has been desired. For the above reasons, solid photographic-processing agents of a tablet or granular form have come into wider use as photographic processing agents than liquid processing agents. When a photographic-processing agent is solidified, simple packages can be used, which also brings about cost advantages.
In view of the above, JP-A 4-338943 discloses a gable-top type container which is appropriate for housing solid photographic-processing agents.
Meanwhile, when an automatic solution preparation device is employed, for the purpose of assuring operational safety and labor-saving, in the course of preparation of a processing solution from a photographic-processing agent, an operator can prepare the processing solution without touching chemicals.
Also in this case, an automatic solution preparation device making use of a solid processing agent is advantageous. Furthermore, an automatic processor which incorporates such an automatic solution preparation-and-replenishment mechanism for solid processing agent, or an automatic processor in which a solid replenishment agent is dispensed directly in to a processing tank has been disclosed (e.g., JP-A 2003-307825).
Such a solid processing agent, an automatic solution preparation device making use of a solid processing agent, an automatic processor, and the like have many advantages, including reduction in volume of processing agents, curtailment of usage of packaging materials, easing restrictions on mechanical strength on packaging materials, and reduction in air oxidation of processing agents caused by solidification. Conversely, the agent and devices involve the problems described below.
When a solid processing agent is dispensed in a solution preparation device, in the case where the solid processing agent is a tablet or tabular agent, splashing occurs, whereby the processing agent of acid or alkali is likely to come into contact with and stick to an operator. In addition, in some cases an operator must open a package and take out a solid processing agent from the package, and then put it in a solution preparation device.
In addition, in the case where the processing agent is powder, since powder becomes airborne at the time of dispensing, a person who prepares the solution is exposed to a danger of inhaling chemicals. Furthermore, opening a package and dispensing by hand poses a danger of touching chemicals or splashing of chemicals. Accordingly, eliminating the tasks of manually opening and dispensing has been desired.
In addition, since a solid processing agent tends to adhere to a package and persist therein, the package cannot be thrown away as is, and must be cleaned. Such remaining chemicals cause changes in compositions of the processing agent, and immediate improvement in this respect has also been desired.
JP-UM-A 5-90494 discloses a method for smoothly removing a solid processing agent from a package, wherein a hook with a pull-string is disposed on a member forming a lip at an opening of a container, and a package is opened by pulling the string. However, rendering pulling strength uniform has been found to be difficult, and discharging solid agent within a short period of time without allowing residues has been also found to be difficult.
JP-A 2000-181044 discloses a package for housing a solid material having a double structure consisting of an outer packaging material for mechanically protecting the package from the outside and a barrier bag in which a solid agent is housed. The package is advantageous in stability when being attached to a processing solution preparation tank in a highly humid working environment, or when being assembled into a development processor. However, the package is disadvantageous in the aspects of cost of packages and handling in opening.
JP-A 10-198016 discloses a container for photographic-processing agent and an opening-and-supply device for the same.
As described above, desire has arisen for an appropriate opening method for smoothly discharging a solid material housed in a simple package within a short period of time without allowing residues even in a comparatively hot and humid environment, and application thereof to a solid photographic-processing agent. The present invention has been conceived in view of such a background.